My Object of Affection
by Maddiepink5
Summary: After two years, Ness misses his object of affection, Paula. He needs to find her and tell her his feelings. Short oneshot! T for just a bit of language.


It was two years after the fight against Giygas. Everyone had gone back home, including Ness. However, now he was even more popular than ever, what with his psychic powers and saving the world and whatnot. One thing irked Ness, though...he was feeling lonesome. No matter how many "buddies" surrounded him, no matter how many fangirls obsessed over him...there was only one person he wanted to be with, someone he couldn't have.

Paula.

The trip to and from Twoson every day would be too much for 15-year-old Ness. Though he wouldn't have to wait too long to get a car, it felt like eternity for the teenage boy. Ness had fallen in love with Paula as they got the second sanctuary. Ever since, he was closer to her than the short time he had known her. He didn't know if Paula loved him back, though. And it was this fact that killed him inside, when he had finally decided to overcome his shyness about Paula it was already too late. His weekends were filled with baseball games, too, so there was no way he could see her.

Except for one baseball game, that was.

It was the final game of the season, an away game. It was to be fought against none other than the Twoson Tigers. This would be Ness' chance. He was so excited, couldn't wait to see Paula, could only think about Paula.

He was so lovesick that the game just passed in a blur. As the team was packing up, he already couldn't remember hitting that Grand Slam everybody was congratulating him on. He had won the game, and he didn't even remember it. He didn't care that he didn't remember it.

The team had some time before they were to leave Twoson, and Ness immediately started to look for Paula. She wasn't at home, she wasn't at the park. Where, where could she be? Ness felt as though he was going to collapse of doom when it was time to get back on the bus. He trudged his way over to the baseball field, about to get on the bus.

"Ness!" a sudden, feminine voice called behind Ness' back. He knew that voice. Breaking out in a grin, Ness turned around to see what he had been hoping to see- Paula, the love of his life.

Paula had grown her hair out since two years ago, hanging all the way down her back now. It was still the beautiful golden blond Ness remembered. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness in the sunlight, and she had traded in her pink dress for a pink t-shirt, denim jacket, and purple miniskirt. And she still had her traditional red bow in her hair. To Ness, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where did you run off to?" Paula called out, running over to Ness with a grin. _God, you're beautiful, _Ness thought to himself.

"What was that?" Paula said, stopping short in front of him. Oh, crap. Did he just say that out loud. Apparently he did, as Paula digested what she said a huge blush crept across her face.

"Uh, no, I meant, uh..." Ness was out of luck.

"Uh, I think you're very handsome." Paula was whispering so quietly, you could barely hear her. Ness blushed as fiercely as she did.

"...Thanks."

The two stood there for what seemed like the longest time, blushing and saying nothing.

"Uh, Ness," said Paula.

"Uh, Paula," Ness said at the same time, and both giggled. "You go first."

"No, you."

Ness finally gave in. He needed to get this out. "Paula, ever since I got the first sanctuary with you, I've been in love with you." Awkward silence. Damnit! Of course she didn't feel the same way! He was such a stupid-

"Me too."

"Say what?" 

"I love you too, Ness," Paula said gently, a genuine smile and huge blush on her face.

And then it seemed to happen like clockwork. They both leaned in, and weights seemed to be lifted off their chest. The first kiss for both of them, the most magical thing they had ever experienced. They broke apart suddenly when the bus driver honked his horn, and both giggled shyly.

"See you later, then."

"Bye..." Ness took another risk. "...girlfriend."

Paula smiled wholeheartedly. "...Boyfriend."

Ness got on the bus and waved to his new girlfriend out the window.


End file.
